Drowning in the Dark
by hammierox
Summary: For a moment, we fly, the night sky filled with stars and the moon on our wings. And then we fall, and we let the darkness claim us. short bittersweet sq oneshot.


**Drowning in the Dark**

_**(with the moon on our wings)**_

* * *

><p>a short one-shot based off of<p>

'The Hanging Tree'

from the Mockingjay pt. 1 soundtrack

_by hammierox_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

So, I figured out that I kind of have a problem- I LITERALLY CANNOT WRITE HAPPY FICS.

I seriously don't know why, but I really prefer angst and tragedy. :/

Oh well. This one's kind of dark and slightly disturbing, but the song is dark and slightly disturbing so it makes sense.

I don't really like this one that much. Reallyy short.

It takes place directly after the curse and assumes that swanqueen was canon before the curse broke.

It's from Emma's POV.

* * *

><p><em>are you, are you <em>

_coming to the tree_

_they strung up a man_

_they say who murdered three_

_strange things did happen here _

_no stranger would it be_

_if we met at midnight _

_in the hanging tree_

* * *

><p>She lies against me as we wait through the darkness. The night is ever long, the cold and dark suffocating.<p>

They are coming.

* * *

><p>It's the eyes. They have changed. Gone are the friendly twinkles that I am accustomed to. Their eyes are filled with madness, hollow with the surrounding darkness, swirling with their anger.<p>

Her eyes are empty, but she still looks at me like I'm the world.

* * *

><p>We hear their screams, the echoes of their chants fill the air as we sit through the darkness. The chanting is a haunting sound. They scream for blood, for death, for vengeance.<p>

She knows this.

* * *

><p>In the night, she hums a haunting melody as I hold her tight against me. She whispers of broken dreams. She sings of death.<p>

* * *

><p><em>are you, are you <em>

_coming to the tree_

_where the dead man called out_

_for his love to flee_

_strange things did happen here_

_no stranger would it be_

_if we met at midnight_

_in the hanging tree_

* * *

><p>In the darkness, I grieve for him. Our little boy.<p>

His view of the world was shaded by the layers of anger and hatred. When it came the time, he chose the anger over us.

When it came the time, I chose her over him.

* * *

><p>The air reeks of death to come, of hatred. Their torches light up the ever growing darkness as we wait for night to pass.<p>

Their cries do not go unheard by her.

They are coming.

* * *

><p>Anger. It is what has driven them mad. I can see it their eyes. I can feel it in the air, I can hear it in their screams.<p>

They scream for her death, and they will not stop until they have taken what they want.

Still, her haunting tune lingers.

* * *

><p><em>are you, are you<em>

_coming to the tree_

_where I told you to run_

_so we'd both be free_

_strange things did happen here_

_no stranger would it be_

_if we met at midnight_

_in the hanging tree_

* * *

><p>Her voice is hollow, her expression empty, but her eyes still shine with love for me.<p>

It's those looks that make it all worth it.

* * *

><p>I wonder if the darkness has taken him.<p>

I miss him. I wonder if he misses us.

* * *

><p>There is an evil at root. The people, the villagers- this is not them. There is something else at play. But I can no longer help them, not while they still call for the death of my beloved.<p>

* * *

><p>She cries at night.<p>

But long after, the tears disappear.

I fear for her. I fear that she has lost all hope. I fear that she will not fight any longer.

I fear that she has lost the will to live.

* * *

><p>I catch her, one night, stand precariously on the edge of the balcony. I panic, and I pull her back to me, and I hold her close while I cry with her.<p>

The darkness with not stop. It is ever growing.

* * *

><p>The chanting continues, every night. They pound at the door, demand their justice. But I will not give her up, so long as I still live.<p>

She has lost hope, so I will hope enough for the both of us.

* * *

><p>It's a fleeting glance, but I am sure.<p>

Our boy, our beloved little boy, the darkness has claimed him. He leads the crowd as they scream for our blood.

And I begin to lose hope.

* * *

><p>She sings one final time, this one more ominous than the rest.<p>

* * *

><p><em>are you, are you<em>

_coming to the tree_

_wear a necklace of rope_

_side by side with me_

_strange things did happen here_

_no stranger would it be_

_if we met at midnight_

_in the hanging tree_

* * *

><p>Our hope is nonexistent.<p>

I have given up the notion that anyone should come and save us.

They are all driven with madness.

She feels hollow in my arms.

But her love lingers on.

* * *

><p>I don't stop her this time, when she stands on the edge. I join her, clasping her cold hand in mine.<p>

There is no hope for the town I once called home, for the son I once called mine.

The world is cruel, and if they call for our death, then so be it.

* * *

><p>The cold air whips against my face as we leap.<p>

For a moment, we fly, the night sky filled with stars and the moon on our wings.

And then we fall, and we let the darkness claim us.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know, it's really short (not to mention weird-ish, I guess?) but this song has been stuck in my head for so long and I might as well make something of it.**

**Even though I have a story to work on. (sorry Stay With Me readers!)**

**Oops. Anyways, I realized that Regina's mansion isn't that tall, but for the story's sake, just assume that yes, they die. Not really **_**that **_**sad, cause they die together, but it's certainly not happy.**

**It's really hard for me to write Emma, so she's probably OOC in this story. Oopss..**

**The good thing is that I don't mention names in the actual story so you can fit any Regina ship.**

**No offense to OQ shippers, though, but I kind of no-tp you guys and cannot imagine Robin as this person.**


End file.
